<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fireside by KaomisaHell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865577">Fireside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaomisaHell/pseuds/KaomisaHell'>KaomisaHell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, early present for A Fleeting Night's Dream anniversary, kaomisa, misakao, snow fic because I'm lazy, this is really bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaomisaHell/pseuds/KaomisaHell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have to keep your brain off of Shakespeare and kittens for a few moments and think about the important things.” </p><p>“I was thinking of something important dearest! Like I said I was thinking of you!” </p><p>“No, stuff like hypothermia. Stupid head.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fireside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out of all of the ideas Kokoro came up with, this had to be Misaki’s favorite. </p><p>	It had snowed that night. It usually didn’t snow much in their hometown and as a result, no one was expecting the blizzard last night. Two feet of snow piled onto every square inch of the town, marking the first snow day of the school year. </p><p>	Misaki would normally take the day off to relax, but her energetic bandmates proved that was impossible. Kokoro contacted everyone immediately in the morning, full of excitement for the day off. She declared that they all gather for a day of fun at her mansion. The ample space in their yard serves as a play area for the girls. </p><p>	Of course, the DJ protested against the idea, desperately wanting to sleep in. But with enough persuasion, the others convinced her to join the fun. She wasn’t too fond of the snow herself, but she relished in the thought of spending time with her girlfriend when they’d normally have school. </p><p>	Kaoru and Kanon were currently enrolled in college, while the others were finishing their third year. Even though they weren’t able to spend as much time together anymore, they still made the most of rehearsals and free days. </p><p>	It was sad how much Misaki missed Kaoru during those long weeks where they couldn’t see each other. Misaki was relieved that Kokoro had suggested such a tame idea, she was overjoyed to spend quality time with Kaoru. </p><p>	Besides, there was no harm in the three dummies roughhousing for a few hours.  </p><p>	That brings Misaki to where she was now. The brunette was standing on the large staircase that led to the front door of Kokoro’s house, slipping on her gloves. Kokoro was very insistent on Michelle coming to her house as well. The exchange of Michelle and Misaki both going was tricky. Misaki had eventually decided with the suits that Michelle would greet the group first, and Misaki would join in an hour later. </p><p>	So there Misaki was, getting into her snow gear, as she was finally rid of the stuffy bear costume. She knew she had to get back to the group soon or else the three dummies would get antsy. Misaki trudged down the stairs turning the sharp corner of the house’s exterior walls. </p><p>	The DJ glanced downwards at the packed and heavily trodden snow beneath her, Michelle’s large footprints leading into the opposite directions. Misaki turned the next corner, not paying attention to her surroundings. She quickly found herself bumping into another girl, causing her to stumble and fall on her rear. </p><p>	Misaki shifted her gaze downwards, her face screwing in panic. There, right in front of her, was Kaoru Seta, her back pressed into the snow as she slowly glanced up at Misaki. </p><p>	“Ah! Kaoru-san! I’m so sorry! Oh my god… are you alright?” Misaki crouched down in front of Kaoru, worried eyes searching over Kaoru’s body. She didn’t seem hurt, she did fall in the snow after all. </p><p>	“Misaki! What a pleasure seeing you! I was awaiting your arrival with anticipation… how fleeting.” Kaoru sat up a bit, crimson eyes meeting Misaki’s icy blue ones. </p><p>	“Kaoru-san, answer the question.” Misaki’s worry quickly diminished at Kaoru’s comments. She was usually fine if she was reciting her ‘fleeting’ nonsense. </p><p>	Kaoru let out a small laugh, “Yes, I’m fine dearest. Just a little surprised, that’s all.” </p><p>	Misaki sighed in relief, “That’s good. What are you even doing here anyway? I thought you’d still be roughing it up with the others.” Misaki extended a hand out to Kaoru as she pushed herself to her feet.</p><p>	“I was getting a little cold so I thought I should grab my scarf. I left it inside.” Kaoru reached up for Misaki, bare hand grasping Misaki’s gloved one. Kaoru’s calloused fingertips briefly brushed over Misaki’s slightly exposed wrist, cold to the touch. The action caused Misaki to tense up. </p><p>	Misaki helped Kaoru to her feet, just to immediately glare at the older girl. </p><p>	Kaoru’s eyes widened with concern opening her mouth to question Misaki before she was swiftly interrupted. </p><p>	“Kaoru-san, why aren’t you wearing any gloves? You’re freezing!” Misaki asked, traces of concern lacing her words. </p><p>	“A-Ah, who needs gloves when I have my dearest princess to warm the depths of my heart? Isn’t that right my dear?” Kaoru glanced off to the side, looking away from Misaki’s stern gaze. </p><p>	“Kaoru-san.” Misaki reprimanded, her gloved hand firmly grasping Kaoru’s. </p><p>	Kaoru sighed, “My gloves may have been forgotten when I was getting ready this morning. But I am fine, I couldn’t be any happier now that you’re by my side.” 	</p><p>	“Yeah, it’s all fun and games until you get frostbite. Come here.” Misaki gestured for Kaoru to bring her hands closer, the older following directions. Misaki grabbed at Kaoru’s hands holding them close to her face. The brunette blew on Kaoru’s hands in an attempt to warm them up. </p><p>	“You’re still really cold…” Misaki muttered, glancing upwards only to be blessed with the sight of a very flustered Kaoru. The guitarist’s cheeks were an uncharacteristic shade of red, crimson eyes widened in shock. Misaki managed a small laugh at the sight, “Let’s head into Kokoro’s house, I don’t think I could make you warm enough on my own.” </p><p>	Kaoru nodded, “Y-Yeah…”</p><p>	Misaki leads Kaoru back to the front door. While it was a joy to see Kaoru so embarrassed, there were later times she could tease her about it. Misaki opened the front door, a rush of warm air flowing towards the two. She brought Kaoru to one of the various living rooms Kokoro’s house had to offer, forcing Kaoru to sit next to the fireplace. </p><p>	“Stay here until I find you a pair of gloves, ” Misaki instructed, turning away from Kaoru. </p><p>	As she was walking off, she felt Kaoru’s slender fingers wrap around her wrist, the DJ looked back at Kaoru in question. </p><p>	Kaoru glanced up at Misaki, red still tinting her cheeks, “Dearest, perhaps you could… stay by my side for a little while longer? I was in no hurry to get outside anyway.” </p><p>	“But won’t the others get worried?” </p><p>	“Kokoro and Hagumi will keep Kanon entertained, no doubt. So I’m sure a few minutes without our presence will be fine.” </p><p>	Misaki pursed her lips in thought. While she did feel bad for leaving Kanon by herself, the chance of alone time with Kaoru was far too tempting. She let out a short sigh, “Fine, you win Kaoru-san. We can stay for a little bit.” She sat next to Kaoru, slipping off her jacket as she did so. </p><p>	Kaoru’s face lit up with joy, “I was hoping you’d say so. Moments like these are much too fleeting… How has your day been my dear? The heavy snowfall was quite a surprise.” Kaoru inched her body towards Misaki’s, eliminating any amount of space that was between them. Her arm wrapped around Misaki’s shoulders, drawing the younger girl in closer. </p><p>	Misaki sunk into the embrace, leaning her head on Kaoru’s shoulder, “It was decent, to say the least. It was going to be a pretty boring day, I don’t think I’ll ever admit it to Kokoro but… I’m glad she called us over.” </p><p>	“I’m sure she would be overjoyed to hear you say that dearest. I’m glad she called you over too.” Kaoru said, planting a small kiss upon Misaki’s head. </p><p>	Misaki and Kaoru had been dating for about a year now, and Misaki had little to complain about. She felt an outstanding amount of comfort when she was around the guitarist. She had no idea why someone so far out of her league had reciprocated her feelings, but it was a relief nonetheless. </p><p>	Though one thing that remained consistent was Kaoru’s ability to make Misaki melt even from casual contact. Being held by her was enough to send Misaki’s heart skyrocketing; she was far too embarrassed to ever tell Kaoru that. </p><p>	“How did you even play in the snow with your hands exposed like that? You seriously could’ve gotten hurt.” Misaki asked, reaching over for Kaoru’s free hand, her fingertips still slightly cold. </p><p>	“I truthfully did forget my gloves. My mind was filled to the brim with fleeting thoughts of holding you in a tight embrace, that it simply slipped my mind. And when I reached my destination, I realized my error. It was too late to turn back, but I still had to appease the little kittens. So I just tried to ignore it.” </p><p>	Misaki rolled her eyes at the comment, “Well now you’re here holding me. But just because this happened doesn’t mean you get an excuse to forget again!” Misaki reprimanded, “You have to keep your brain off of Shakespeare and kittens for a few moments and think about the important things.” </p><p>	“I was thinking of something important dearest! Like I said I was thinking of you!” </p><p>	“No, stuff like hypothermia. Stupid head.” Misaki muttered, in a half teasing manner. </p><p>	Kaoru laughed, “Of course, I’m just messing with you. I’ll be more careful next time.” </p><p>	“You know, I’m glad you forgot. At least a little bit. Of course, I don’t want you to get injured but I’m glad we got some alone time. I missed you… a lot.” Misaki said, inching the tiniest bit closer to Kaoru. </p><p>	“And I’ve missed you too, my dear. It’ll only be a short few months until you graduate. We just have to hold out a little while longer.” Kaoru absentmindedly ran her fingers through Misaki’s hair, staring at Misaki with pure adoration in her eyes.</p><p>	Misaki felt her heart throb just from the gentle stroking of Kaoru’s hand on her head, feeling her face heat up. She quickly reached her hand up to cup Kaoru’s cheek, the recipient's widening in question. </p><p>	Misaki closed the gap between the two, firmly pressing her lips up against Kaoru’s. She felt Kaoru falter for just a moment before reciprocating, her lips moving eagerly against Misaki’s. </p><p>	Misaki’s hands reached behind Kaoru’s back, grasping at her shirt as the kiss deepened. Kaoru’s hands rested on Misaki’s waist, keeping the brunette in place. </p><p>	Kaoru parted for a moment, taking in a deep breath before returning to Misaki’s lips with renewed vigor. </p><p>	She hadn’t realized how much she missed Kaoru until the very moment. Their hectic schedules always drew them apart, but right now she was completely enveloped in Kaoru’s warm embrace. She smelt faintly of lavender, her hands were pressed against her sides, every so often she would let out content noises of pleasure. It was pure bliss being there with Kaoru. She didn’t want to let her go. </p><p>	If only her lungs weren’t so selfish, then she wouldn’t need to breathe. The two finally parted, their breathing heavy and labored. </p><p>	Misaki glanced at Kaoru, her eyes hazy and face flushed. The sight alone brought a smile to her face, “Sorry, that came out of nowhere. Someone might see us after all.” </p><p>	“You don’t have to apologize my dear. I could not care less whether or not others see us. I am simply overjoyed to have you here in my arms… I love you, Misaki.” Kaoru’s arm shifted up to Misaki’s shoulders squeezing it gently. </p><p>	Misaki let out a small smile, “I love you too, Kaoru-san.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I gave in to my temptation to write a Kaomisa Oneshot. I'M SORRY I JUST WANTED TO WRITE ABOUT THEM CUDDLING. Anyway, I realized this morning that A Fleeting Night's Dream's 2nd anniversary is happening on the 21st so I had to pump a fic out for them. I just love them a lot. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>